User blog:SmithAndGillan/The Smiths Life - The Party (1.2)
This is the second one!!! ---- After Class Marie:So tonight is gonna be Izzy:Great Nakiyah:And Late *flips hair* Belle:We're so pretty ahaha *flips hair and makes others jealous* Izzy:We're so popular! Bailey:HEy Girls, can't wait for tonight! Ellen:Gonna be good hehehe! After School, all the Good People are at Dan's house Taylor:So what did you get for the math homework? Theresa:10, duhh.. Abby:I got 6 Alba:I had 3 Arjun:And I have a invitation to Izzy's party.. *room goes silent* Rachel:Too her party? Alba:Are you serious? Nichole:You're gonna go? Arjun:Maybe.. my sister is there so I might have to go. Abby:You're sister is popular? Dan:She's that new girl.. Alba:AH.. Arjun:But I don't want to go on my own.. Theresa:I'm not going, especially with those popular kids there :( Rachel:I'll go Alba:Yeah me too Dan:Same! Nichole:You know.. I would but like I don't wanna and I need to go home! Taylor:Same, she is gonna give me a lift home bye Abby:Yep bye There:See ya *they leave* Arjun:Guess it's us 4, lets go *they go to the party* At the party Dan:I am scared..I wasn't even invited Arjun:It's all right, says I can bring guests *they enter the house, they see everyone having a good time* Rachel:Oh God.. Ellen:Arjun you made it! Arjun:HEy Ell.. Bailey:YOu brought them? Arjun:Yeah.. problem? Bailey:YEs there is.. Arjun:Too bad *goes off,hitting Bailey's shoulder* Ellen:Sorry about him.. Bailey:Good think you're better then him. Izzy:Ah Arjun, how you doing? Having a good time Arjun:Yeah.. Izzy:Come with me.. Arjun:Where? Izzy:You'll see.. *Soon Rachel sees Bailey flirting and kissing Ellen* Alba:What you doing? Rachel:uh.. uh.. looking around? Dan:Checking out Bailey again? Rachel:YEah... Alba:Sorry you have to live with that :/ Rachel:It's ok guys Belle:*from background* Is that those weirdos from our school? Marie:What they doing here? Nakiyah:Well they will pay for gate crashing the party, how many bottles of Water does Izzy have? Marie:Like 20.. Belle:And the watermelons? Marie:6! Nakiyah:Goood! *they rush off to get the stuff* Meanwhile Arjun:So what did you want to show me? Izzy:My room.. Arjun:Nice! Izzy:YEah..don't worry I'm not gonna want to seduce you or anything xD Arjun:I figured.. you're actually quite nice yet you're like the most popular and meanest. Izzy:IT's what I'm like Arjun:Great! *they hear slow, muffled music* Izzy:Wanna dance, be a bit weird but if you mind Arjun:Sure *they slow dance, soon they are about to kiss when they hear Alba scream* Izzy:What was that *they rush downstairs too see Alba,Dan and Rachel all wet* Belle:How about we add to watermelon *they put watermelons over there heads* Arjun:Oh god.. *they rush out* Ellen:That was a bit rude.. Bailey:But they're the ones we don't like Ellen:Ah ok... *Arjun soon does Magic, he does a spell to make the water bottles go crazy and all over the girls* Girls:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Arjun runs out* Arjun:GUYS WAIT? Dan:Hey.. we look ridiculous.. Arjun:I'm so sorry, you should of never of came Alba:NOt you're fault Rachel:yeah.. Arjun:Let's go home *they go home* The END! Category:Blog posts